


Sweaty Espionage Action

by GirthMan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A Hideo Kojima Production, Armpit Kink, Armpit sniffing, Body Worship, But the Circumcision Gives You No Tactical Advantage Whatsoever, Choking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fuck Konami, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Hairy, Hairy Anus, Hand Jobs, It's a Nice Cock I'll Give You That, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Metal Gear References, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Muscles, Oral Sex, Other, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Sweat, Try to Remember the Basics of CQC, Vaginal Sex, ass worship, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionDuring a mission in South America, Meryl Silverburgh finds herself spending much of her time sweating half to death in the back of a cramped APC.Luckily, she's got someone to help lighten the mood and keep her on the right track; a native guide...A sexy, petite, Latina guide who can't seem to keep her eyes off of Meryl's bulge...
Relationships: Meryl Silverburgh/Original Character(s), Meryl Silverburgh/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sweaty Espionage Action

“Hot enough for you back there?”  
  
The question was mostly a joke, though the driver of the cramped armored personnel carrier silently hoped his commander would give him permission to turn the AC on. Even in the early hours of the morning, the heat and humidity of the South American jungle in the dead of summer were enough to make anyone sweat, even a soldier of Meryl Silverburgh’s pedigree.  
  
“I almost wish I was back on Shadow Moses Island,” she sighed sarcastically, wiping from her forehead the sweat her headband hadn’t caught. “We’ve just got to suck it up for now, soldier. This clunker’s all we’ve got right now, and I’m not wasting any gas until we’re at the rendezvous.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” the driver groaned.  
  
Stuck in the back of the tiny APC, Meryl tried to stay comfortable. She’d been in the field for quite some time now, tracking down lead after lead that might have led her to a rather active group of private military contractors with ties to none other than Liquid Ocelot. The days and weeks out in the jungle had done little to acclimate Meryl to the climate. The well-built redhead shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her already-skintight sneaking suit made all the more clingy by the sweat coating her toned body. Her blue eyes, though intently focused on the mission briefing in her hand, seemed to betray just how tired and hot she was. Meryl’s partner, however, seemed to be faring much better.  
  
Elena Padilla – along with a few other locals – had been hand-picked by Meryl to guide her and her team through the jungle to their objective. The Latina had hardly broken a sweat since the beginning of the trip – mostly by virtue of simply being a native to the area. She was dressed far more appropriately for the climate than for espionage; she wore a snug-fitting black tank top, a simple pair of comfortable khaki-brown pants, and a pair of boots. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she leaned back comfortably in her seat next to Meryl, her arms crossed behind her head and one leg crossed over the other and resting on her knee. She couldn’t quite help but glance over at Meryl occasionally, noting the way the muscular redhead shifted every so often, seemingly attempting to unstick her thighs.  
  
As the APC neared its destination – the outskirts of an enemy-controlled outpost – Meryl gradually grew more and more active. She took extra care to personally check and re-check her weapons and equipment, and then to check them again. Most of her attention, however, went to her suit; she moved around as much as she could, making absolutely sure that she made no noise whatsoever. Elena raised an eyebrow as Meryl shifted. She caught sight of Meryl readjusting the crotch of her skintight suit, wiggling in her seat and sighing softly as she finished. Elena’s cheeks warmed just a bit as she realized just how toned Meryl was. She was an incredibly well-built woman; every inch of well-defined muscle seemed offset by an equal amount of soft, feminine features. Meryl’s hard, tight abs were perfectly visible against the fabric of her sneaking suit, but her breasts, soft and full, also strained as if they were trying to muscle into the spotlight. The suit, as it turned out, squeezed them in a way that created a sort of “push-up effect,” causing them to look bigger than they actually were. As Meryl stood to retrieve some equipment from the other side of the APC, Elena was granted a quick peek at her backside. Her thighs were solid trunks of muscle, but her ass was much more round, and even jiggled a bit as the APC bounced along the rough jungle road.  
  
Meryl suddenly reached just above Elena’s head, groping around for something behind her. Elena leaned forward to give Meryl some room, the tight confines of the APC forcing her to move her head close to Meryl’s underarm. Elena blinked in surprise at just how defined the stains in Meryl’s suit were. She crinkled her nose, blinking again at just how _strong_ Meryl’s scent was. The redheaded soldier was obviously sweaty, but Elena hadn’t expected such a readily-noticeable smell. She pursed her lips, closed her eyes, and took another sniff of Meryl’s armpit, making sure to savor the sweaty, musky smell this time. She shuddered a bit, biting her lip as Meryl withdrew, clipping her newly-acquired phosphorous grenade to her hip.  
  
“Alright, ladies!” the driver called as the APC lurched to a stop. “We’re as close as we can get!”  
  
Elena tumbled forward, unprepared for the stop, as Meryl sat perfectly still, bracing herself against the door. Elena landed on top of Meryl, her leg swinging over her lap and her face landing right between her breasts. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks got red as she realized the compromising situation she was in.  
  
“ _Oh,_ I- Sorry!” Elena stammered.  
  
“It’s fine,” Meryl replied. “But… Would you mind getting off of me?”  
  
Elena chuckled sheepishly when she realized she hadn’t bothered moving. She shuffled off of Meryl, scooting back and stealing one last look at the soldier’s muscular body. Meryl slid the door open and groaned at the fresh wave of heat and humidity that entered the APC. She stretched, splaying her legs out and presenting Elena with a perfect – albeit slightly surprising – view of what was undoubtedly a large cock-bulge between her thighs. Then, without another word, Meryl slipped out of the vehicle, leaving Elena – who was in a state of mild shock at what she’d just seen – to her own duties.  
  
\---  
  
The sound of distant yelling, explosions, and erratic gunfire gradually faded as Meryl made her way through the heavy jungle foliage under cover of night. She’d managed to steal an incredibly important bit of intel – tucked away in an unassuming manila envelope – _and_ sabotage an enemy outpost. All in all, it was a good day’s work, and Meryl was incredibly pleased with herself as she emerged at the rendezvous point she’d designated earlier. There, a few extra vehicles and soldiers had joined up to swell Meryl’s admittedly-ragtag forces, along with a few tents and some hastily-constructed communications equipment. Meryl wasn’t particularly interested in any tents, though; she preferred the tight, metal enclosure of her APC, just in case – no matter how uncomfortable it may have been.  
  
Despite night having fallen, it was still incredibly hot and humid. Meryl let out a sigh of relief as she slipped into the slightly-less-humid APC.  
  
“Alright, you’re relieved,” she said, not bothering to look at the driver as she slid the door shut. “Go get some rest and await further orders.”  
  
A muffled “Yes, ma’am,” followed by the driver’s hurried footsteps as he rushed to the nearest shower told Meryl that she was alone – or, at least, _mostly_ alone. Elena sat in the back of the APC, her face buried in a guide detailing the basics of CQC. She jumped a bit in surprise as Meryl plopped down in the seat next to her, sighing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
“Welcome back,” Elena chimed, setting her book on top of a stack of well-studied maps. “It went well then?”  
  
“Well, I’m not dead and they have no clue what hit them,” Meryl bragged, smirking. “So yeah, it went well.”  
  
She smirked, crossing her legs as she set her hard-won prize down on top of Elena’s maps. With her arms behind her head, Meryl stretched her legs, groaning softly as her stiff, sore muscles finally got a chance to relax.  
  
“Well, I’m glad everything went well,” Elena remarked, scooting in close to Meryl. “And… I’m also glad that you’re okay…”  
  
Meryl raised an eyebrow. She glanced down to find that Elena’s hand was on her thigh, moving in a slow circle. Elena’s cheeks reddened as she rubbed Meryl’s thigh, her mind racing with a thousand thoughts a second. She’d never been with a woman before – let alone one with a cock – and she wasn’t sure exactly _why_ she felt compelled to act on her sudden, intense feelings, but she just _had_ to act before her opportunity was lost forever. She moved her hand to Meryl’s inner thigh, shivering nervously and keeping her head hung so the object of her affections wouldn’t see her blush. She took a deep, shaky breath, moved her hand further up Meryl’s thigh, and, her initial apprehensiveness gradually fading as her confidence began to swell, raised her head to lock eyes with the muscular operative.  
  
Meryl’s lips were parted, hanging open, quivering and frozen in the beginnings of an unspoken question. Elena’s fingertips dragged along her poorly-concealed cock, gently brushing against her shaft as it strained hot and hard through her constrictive sneaking suit. It took only a moment for Meryl’s initial surprise to fizzle out as something else, something more primal and instinctual took over. With a sly, knowing grin spreading across her lips, Meryl spread her legs for Elena, presenting her with an absolutely gorgeous view of the thick bulge between her thighs.  
  
Elena gasped softly at the sight before her. Meryl’s cock pulsed visibly, throbbing through her suit’s fabric as the Latina’s fingers slid along its shaft. Her balls, heavy and churning, tightened rhythmically as she grew more and more aroused. With a sigh, Meryl leaned back, spreading her legs wider and biting her lip as she stared at the ceiling through glassy, lust-hazed eyes. Elena moved her head between Merly’s thighs, pressing her cheek against the throbbing bulge she’d just been caressing. She cooed softly as she rubbed her face against Meryl’s cock and balls, breathing deep and savoring the hints of her scent that escaped her suit.  
  
Meryl chewed her lip, moaning quietly as she scooted forward, pushing her lower body toward the Latina intelligence agent. Elena squeaked in surprise, then glanced up at Meryl, smirking as she reached forward and unzipped the crotch of the muscular woman’s suit. Meryl’s cock sprang free immediately, stiff and sweaty, standing tall at its full length just shy of ten inches long. Her balls fell out of her suit as well. They were fat, swollen, and glistening with sweat, tiny droplets of which ran down the churning orbs. Her mound was topped with a messy, tangled bush of red, curly hair, which thinned out a bit the deeper down it went. It was at its thickest at the very base of Meryl’s cock and all over her pubic mound, and a fairly thick trail of curls led down her taint, thinning out as it went. She’d clearly spent what little time she had to clean up on her balls, which were just a bit stubbly.  
  
Elena wasted no time in claiming her prize. She practically dove forward, burying her nose in Meryl’s pouch and taking a big, drawn-out whiff. She shuddered, gasping and moaning as she inhaled Meryl’s musk. The stench of unwashed cock-sweat, arousal, and overbearingly-powerful, raw sex assaulted her senses. She shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut as she let out an involuntary groan. She felt hot, incredibly so, and that sensation grew and grew between her thighs as she nuzzled Meryl’s heaving, sweaty balls. Meryl’s soft gasps and moans were joined by Elena’s greedy little snorts and almost comically-exaggerated inhales as the Latina girl savored her new favorite toy.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ You like how I smell, huh?” Meryl teased, wiggling her hips and rubbing her balls against Elena’s nose.  
  
“ _Mmf-hm,”_ was Elena’s muffled response, punctuated by a long, deep sniff. “ _Ahhh!_ It makes me feel like I’m going crazy… I can barely think when I smell your sex…”  
  
As much as she may have enjoyed the smell of Meryl’s balls, Elena knew she couldn’t spend all day just sniffing them. With a twinge of reluctance, she pulled her nose out of the warm, sweaty pouch and moved on to Meryl’s hard, twitching cock. A single bead of glistening pre-cum had oozed out of the tip, and was rolling slowly down the sweat-slick shaft. Elena lapped it up, moaning softly as the sweet taste of Meryl’s arousal, mixed with her salty sweat, filled her mouth. She pressed her lips to the underside of Meryl’s shaft, giving it a quick, playful kiss. She giggled quietly at the way Meryl’s erection twitched in response, so she gave it another kiss, then another, and another. She worked her way further up Meryl’s quivering member, peppering it with sweet little kisses and licks and gentle love-bites until, finally, her lips rested on its slick, purplish crown.  
  
“You’re- _Nnah!_ You’re a greedy little one, aren’t you?” Meryl gasped as Elena’s tongue brushed against her tip.  
  
Elena’s tongue flicked back and forth across Meryl’s slit as hot, sweet pre dribbled freely out. Meryl was panting now, gasping with each breath and shuddering with arousal as Elena teased her tip. Elena suckled gently, keeping her lips sealed tightly around the head of Meryl’s cock and drawing out thick, slippery dollops of arousal. She savored every drop, letting the fluid collect on her tongue before gulping it down. She continued for a while, thoroughly enjoying both Meryl’s taste _and_ her reactions – she couldn’t help but find it cute when such a strong woman squeaked like that – as she teased her. Finally, however, Elena parted her lips and, glancing up at Meryl one last time, moved forward.  
  
“ _Ahh!”_  
  
Meryl’s hand shot out and she steadied herself against the wall as an overwhelming sensation of light-headedness overtook her. Her other hand moved to clutch the back of Elena’s head as she finally got to work. Elena had swallowed up about half of Meryl’s cock, and she had already begun to bob her head by the time her partner had caught her breath. Loud, wet _slurps_ filled the cramped, humid APC as Elena sucked, slobbering all over Meryl’s shaft. Drool, mixed with a bit of pre-cum, began to coat Meryl’s cock as Elena moved, clearly more interested in coating her partner’s member than in getting her off. She swirled her tongue around Meryl’s throbbing girth, getting it nice and sloppy before pulling back with a wet _pop._  
  
“You’re _so_ good at this,” Meryl noted, a knowing smile on her lips. “I wonder how much practice you’ve had…”  
  
Meryl released Elena’s head, letting her fingers gently trail down her cheek as her arm slumped back down to her side. She stared down at the girl through lust-clouded eyes, her heavy breaths visible in the thick, hot air as arousal heated her body further. She locked eyes with Elena, who shared a similar, needy expression, for a few seconds. The intelligence agent stared back up, her lip quivering and her brow furrowed with desire as she fought to hold back just long enough to make sure Meryl didn’t finish too early. Once she was certain that the muscular woman’s stamina would hold up, however, Elena dove right back in.  
  
“Enough,” Elena whispered in response from between Meryl’s thighs.  
  
“ _Mmmfff!”_  
  
Meryl couldn’t help but groan, digging her nails into her seat as Elena stuffed her nose back into her sweaty, stubbly balls. Elena sniffed and snorted, rubbing her nose and cheeks all over Meryl’s sac, enjoying the scratchy feeling of tiny little hairs rubbing against her. She pressed her lips against the sweaty churning orbs, kissing them over and over again as Meryl gasped and moaned from the sensation. Elena kissed and sucked, holding the heavy pouch in her hand, feeling the warmth and gently kneading the cum-filled orbs as Meryl reached between her legs.  
  
Meryl wrapped her fingers around her cock and began to stroke. She let her head fall back, her mouth open in a silent, breathless moan and her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she rubbed and squeezed. Pre-cum squirted from her tip, dribbling over her fingers and splashing Elena in the face. Elena continued sucking, letting out soft, muffled moans as she greedily slurped at Meryl’s balls. Meryl kept her hand on her cock as she scooted further forward and raised her legs.  
  
Elena gasped softly at the sight she was presented with. Meryl’s asshole. The tightly-puckered, hair-ringed donut winked just a bit as Meryl stretched out into a comfortable position. Beads of sweat trickled over it, and little wisps of steam rose into the air. Elena didn’t need any instructions to get Meryl’s message. She lifted Meryl’s balls, leaned forward, and pressed her nose against the muscular woman’s O-ring. Elena took a deep breath, letting out a weak, desperate squeak as she shivered, her cunt twitching as she inhaled Meryl’s musky scent. She moved her lips to Meryl’s ass, letting her nose support her balls. Elena gave Meryl’s steamy, sweaty asshole a long, drawn-out kiss, slurping and shuddering as her tongue ran a slow circle around the puckered-up lips of that stubble-lined donut.  
  
Meryl continued to jerk herself off, moaning softly as her partner worked her ass. She squeezed her cock, coaxing out fresh, hot spurts of pre as Elena’s tongue teased the entrance of her rear tunnel. She chewed her lip, her strokes getting faster and faster, her rhythm getting sloppier as the electrifying sensations within her continued to build. It was only when Elena’s tongue found its way inside her that Meryl managed to stop.  
  
“ _Oh!”_  
  
Meryl’s hand slipped off of her cock, and she gasped sharply, tensing up as Elena pushed her tongue into her butt. Elena felt Meryl’s pucker clench around her tongue, not quite offering enough resistance to keep her out – much to her delight. She closed her eyes, burying her nose in Meryl’s hairy taint and still breathing in her musky arousal as she ran her tongue around the inside of her ass. Elena swirled her tongue around inside Meryl’s tight, sweaty butt, savoring the salty-sweet taste as she slurped and sucked, slobbering all over in her greedy attempt to push deeper and deeper. Meryl responded by grinding against Elena’s face, rubbing her balls in her nose and pushing her donut more firmly against her lips. Elena seemed to want nothing else. She prodded and licked with more and more enthusiasm, planting her hands on Meryl’s firm thighs to brace herself as she ate her ass.  
  
“ _Hey.”_  
  
Elena was interrupted by Meryl’s firm, meaty cock _slapping_ down onto the top of her head. She let out a muffled, surprised squeak and pulled back. She stared up, somewhat confused, at Meryl, who was sitting with her cock in hand and a grin on her face. She swung her shaft down again, catching Elena across the cheek this time and leaving a sticky smear of pre-cum. Elena yelped softly in response, noting the way Meryl’s eyes seemed to gleam as she stared back down at her.  
  
“Turn around,” Meryl ordered, her voice shaky with lust.  
  
Elena’s eyes lit up as she realized it was finally time to get started in earnest. She nodded and turned around, glancing over her shoulder at Meryl, returning her smug grin as she planted both hands on her tight, round rear and wiggled it. She didn’t show off for long, though, and opted to speed things along. She tugged her pants down, revealing a black thong, wet with sweat and arousal, which just barely kept her decent. It was squeezed tightly in the cleft of her butt, squeezed between two soft, round cheeks. The wet fabric did little to conceal her sex. Elena’s puffy, tight cunt twitched visibly, dripping with arousal as she presented herself to Meryl.  
  
“Like what you see?” she asked, swaying her rear from side to side.  
  
“I’d like it a whole lot more if it were in my lap,” Meryl replied.  
  
“Well, in that case…”  
  
Elena slid her thong to the side, peeling it away from her wet, red-flushed pussy lips. She bit her lip as she waited for just a few moments. Meryl stood, moved behind Elena, planted her hands firmly on the girl’s waist, and thrust right in.  
  
_“Ahh! Mmmf!”_  
  
Elena bit her finger to stifle her squeals as Meryl’s cock pushed all the way inside of her. Her knees wobbled, and the blush already on her cheeks intensified as she felt Meryl’s hot, heaving balls come to rest against her inner thighs. She could feel Meryl’s shaft in her lower belly, the cockhead pressing against the entrance of her womb. Her breaths came to her in quick, shallow gasps as she tried to gather her thoughts – which had been scattered just by the sensation of Meryl’s fat meat-stick pushing inside of her. She didn’t get an opportunity to, however.  
  
Meryl reached out and grabbed Elena’s hair, roughly tugging her head back as she gave her a firm _smack_ on the ass. Elena yelped in equal parts pain and pleasure as Meryl began to thrust. She didn’t bother easing the girl into things – she was _far_ too horny to care, in the first place. Meryl started off at full force, and Elena just had to deal with it. Elena’s mouth hung open as she let out a near-constant string of squeaks and grunts and moans. A visible bulge in her abdomen appeared and disappeared in rapid succession matched to Meryl’s rough, quick thrusts. A series of stinging _slaps_ landed on her exposed ass, leaving it sore and red as Meryl spanked and fucked her.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ Take it, you little slut!” Meryl growled.  
  
She backed up suddenly, returning to her seat and yanking Elena down with her. Elena squealed in surprise, suddenly finding herself riding Meryl’s cock. She did her part, though, and began to roll her hips in time with Meryl’s increasingly-rough, desperate thrusts. Her body was beginning to betray just how much she was enjoying herself. Sweat rolled down her exposed skin and soaked her tank top, through which her stiff nipples were straining desperately. Her cunt was positively soaked, and wet _squishes_ sounded with each of Meryl’s thrusts as the heat and pressure in her core swelled to its boiling point.  
  
Meryl released Elena’s hair, opting instead to keep a hand around her throat while she lifted her top. Elena’s only response was a soft, shaky whine which was practically dripping with lust. Meryl’s free hand moved to Elena’s chest, and she began to paw at the Latina’s modest breasts. She squeezed and kneaded and pinched, tugging at her nipples and cupping her tits as the girl bounced faster and faster.  
  
“ _AH!_ I- I- _Meryl!”_  
  
Elena’s squeal was cut off as Meryl’s grip on her throat tightened. She could only manage a strained gasp as her muscles went taut and she lost control of her body. She slammed her hips down, shuddering and twitching as her cunny squeezed tightly around Meryl’s girth. Her hips bucked and her toes curled, and a wet, hot gush of girl-cum spurted from her rhythmically-pulsing womanhood. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, and her eyelids fluttered closed as Meryl pounded out a few rough, final thrusts, causing her to bounce wildly as she rode out her climax.  
  
“ _Nnngh!_ Here it comes!” Meryl grunted.  
  
A hoarse moan escaped Elena’s lips as she felt Meryl’s balls pulse against her pussy. Meryl growled, finally releasing Elena and throwing her off as her cock swelled and a fresh, hot load of cum boiled up her shaft. Elena, breathless though she was, wasted no time in getting to her knees, turning around, and wrapping her lips tightly around Meryl’s throbbing cock. Meryl threw her head back, letting out a drawn-out moan of satisfaction as orgasm finally overtook her. Fat, sticky wads of jizz exploded into Elena’s mouth, and though the Latina’s cheeks bulged and her eyes widened in surprise at the sheer volume of Meryl’s load, she still managed to gulp each thick, warm shot of cream down until, finally, Meryl’s balls were totally drained.  
  
With a wet, sticky, _plop,_ Elena pulled back, gasping for air, and slumped forward. She took one last look up at Meryl, watching as a warm smile stretched across her features. Elena smiled back, resting her head between Meryl’s legs, nuzzled up against her warm, freshly-drained balls as exhaustion finally got the better of her and she passed out with the powerful stench of sex fresh in her nostrils.


End file.
